homefandomcom-20200213-history
Window
Windows let in light and fresh air. They can also reduce insulation and let in bugs or other pests. Windows can be open spaces in the walls or can be filled with glass panes, vinyl, fiberglass, aluminum or glass block. Windows can be decorated or adjusted to change the amount of light, air or pests that can get through. Newspapers can clean windows effectively. Window Styles While there are probably any number of styles, they pretty much tend to fall into one of a number of different categories. Each with their pluses and minus, they are: *Picture - Like a picture, it has no moving parts. It is usually just a single sheet of glass rigidly held in place by a frame. However, any number of creative people have been known to place other kinds of transparent creations into those frames. As a result, sometimes picture windows really do have pictures. *Double-Hung - One of the better styles, the window consists of two sheets of glass that can be moved up or down within the window case. *Single-Hung - Essentially the same thing as a double-hung window, except that there is only one moving part, rather than two. *Slider - Instead of moving vertically, the glass moves horizontally. Often used in warmer climates, they are often cheaper to install. Unfortunately, they are also more likely to leak as well. *Casement - Instead of sliding open, they swing open. A properly maintained casement window, will frequently do a better job of avoiding leakage than any other type, though double-hung comes close. *Garden Box - These can be made any number of ways, and have a number of sub-types. What they have in common is that they all protrude beyond the wall in which they are installed. The lower part of the window usually serves as a shelf upon which plants can then be placed for better exposure to sunlight. * Double Glazed - Two "layered" with air in between, providing insulation. (Some windows are triple glazed.) Considerations * energy efficiency * appearance * maintenance * the view * privacy * weather proofing (insulation, water tightness) * size * ease of cleaning * shatter proofing * filtering - some windows will filter certain wavelengths of light Energy efficiency Windows can be the location of heat transfer in and out of a house -- especially the loss of heat in cold weather. The University of Wisconsin Cooperative Extension estimates between 12 and 30 percent of your yearly heating bill goes to make up for heat loss through windows. Links to heat loss calculators are in the "external links" section below. Related * tip on using cornstarch for window cleaning * doors * walls * stained glass * screens * double glazed * shutters * natural light * window film * mirror * light * fresh air * window treatment * cleaning windows External links Calculating heat loss * SFGate on How to Calculate Heat Loss Through Windows * Rimstar.org provides a calculator for Heat transfer/loss formula and how to calculate it Category:Infrastructure Category:Window treatments